


Greek God Series - Chapter 2 - Hestia

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The boys try to figure out what it takes to become a family.





	Greek God Series - Chapter 2 - Hestia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Greek God Series - Chapter 2 - Hestia

### Greek God Series - Chapter 2 - Hestia

#### by Kendall

  

    
    
    Title:          Hestia, Chapter 2
    Author:         Kendall
    E-mail:         
    Fandom:         X-Files
    Rating:         NC-17
    Pairing:        S/M/K.
    Archive:        All requests are welcomed
    Date:           May 21, 2001
    Category:       AU
    Spoilers:       None
    Warnings:       Contains scenes of m/m sex and discipline. If this offends you please _LEAVE NOW_
    Disclaimer:     Skinner, Mulder, Krycek, Scully and Doggett and the X-File all belong to Chris  Carter, 1013 Productions and the Fox Network.
    Series:         Greek Gods
    Summary:        Alex doesn't want to go to the doctor...but Fox has a way to convince him.
    

* * *

Hestia (Goddess of Family)  
Chapter 2 - Part 1 

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"Hestia, what were your plans?" Zeus asked his sister. 

"Well, now that they are all friends I tried to make them a family. The bonds are there, but I put them through their paces. It's not easy being part of a family, especially if you haven't been in one before. Walter comes from a very large, and loving family. Fox comes from a dysfunctional family, and Alex comes from no family at all. I think it will be hardest for him, but he will be the one to most benefit from it." 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 5th 

"Fox...Fox wake up," Walter said as he reached over Alex's body to shake his other lover. 

"Wazisit," Fox mumbled. 

"It's six thirty, I have to go," Walter whispered, "Don't forget you have to take Alex to the doctor, and the dentist." 

At this, the third member of the trio woke up, and stated his displeasure, "Don't wanna go." Alex Krycek said, and buried himself under the blankets. "I feel fine," he mumbled. 

"I know Alex, but you've only been out of the hospital a week. Your teeth are still too loose for you to eat solids, and you need to gain weight," Walter explained. "So behave yourself, and don't give Fox any trouble or I'll hear about it." Walter kissed the top of the head he could see, and then leaned to give Fox a kiss. 

"I'll call you after the appointments. Maybe we can meet you downtown, and have lunch," Fox said, and rolled out of bed and stretched his lanky form, his long arms reaching towards the ceiling. "Ouch. Who did that?" he exclaimed as he felt his left buttock being pinched. Walter was trying to swallow his lips to keep from laughing at Fox's indignant look, and the lump in the bed was giggling. 

"It wasn't me, it was the one armed man," Walter said, trying to keep his face from breaking into a grin. 

"You sound like Dr. Kimball from the Fugitive Walter," Fox said laughing, and he pulled the blankets away from Alex, and looked at him sternly. "You think that was funny do you?" 

"I'll leave you to met out the appropriate punishment, I'm going to be late for work," Walter said, and walked out of the room. As he closed the door, he could hear Alex's outraged cries as Fox began his punishment, which consisted of a through tickling. 

* * *

"I'm not kidding Alex, we have to go, come on get up," Fox whined as he tried to pull the covers away from Alex, who stubbornly refused to let go. 

"I told you, I'm not going. I'm free to come and go as I please, and it doesn't please me to go. Period, end of conversation." 

Sighing in resignation, Fox took a seat next to the lump on the bed, "Alex, what are you so afraid of?" 

Alex pulled the covers down, and glared at Mulder, "I'm not scared! You wouldn't understand what it is like to be prodded, to be experi..." as he realized what he was saying, and whom he was saying it to, he stopped and bit his lip in frustration. 

Fox smiled kindly at him, and said, "It's alright Alex. I know it is not pleasant, and that it makes you feel out of control, but this is for your own good...nothing bad will come of this. We just want you to be happy and healthy so you can spend a long, long life with Walter and me." 

Alex continued to bite his lip with indecision, "You really mean that don't you?" 

"That we want you? I thought we made that clear..." 

"Can it be that easy...I mean all the forgive and forget stuff you said..." 

"No it is not going to be easy, but we have to try. Give it a chance Alex...give us a chance." 

"Okay...but I still don't want to go..." Alex said brattily, and flopped back under the covers. 

"Alexei Nikolai Krycek, you get your tight little bubble butt out of that bed or I'll do it for you," Fox threatened, but when that didn't work he tried a different approach. "Tell you what, I'll give you a present, if you get up, get dressed and go to your appointments." 

"A present?" came the muffled reply from under the covers, "What kind of present?" 

Without answering, Fox slid back into the bed and snuggled close to Alex, "We still have about an hour before we have to leave. If you promise to behave yourself, I'll let you do something I know you've wanted to do for a long time." 

Looking at Mulder with total confusion Alex said, "What are you talking about Fox?" 

"I want you to fuck me, Alex," Mulder whispered seductively in the Russian's ear. 

Alex's eyes widened in surprise at the offer, "You...you want me...I mean...you mean...you want me to..." 

"Well isn't that what you've wanted?" 

"Well...hell." 

"Well, that is certainly romantic," Fox said in amusement at the look of bewilderment on Alex's face. 

"You are gonna let me fuck you so I'll agree to go to the doctor and the dentist? You are crazier than I remember, Mulder." 

"No. I want to make love to you so maybe you would figure out that I love you, and want you healthy." 

"Won't Walter mind...I mean...that you and I and that he...and you and I...when he..." 

Fox, could not help but laugh as he said, "Why Alex Krycek, I never knew you could be a babbler. Relax, Walter and I talked about this, and we agreed that whenever two of us wanted to do it, and the third one wasn't there it would not be a deterrent. But time is growing short, so what do you say? I don't want to pressure you into anything you aren't..." 

"I'm more ready than you'll ever know," Alex said, and rolled his body on top of Mulder's, his erection already poking gently at the older man's opening. "I keep thinking that this is a dream somehow, you know? But I know it isn't, because even in my wildest dream did I ever imagine this. " 

"Alex, I love you...you know I do...but if you don't fuck me know, you will die a long and painful death." 

Chuckling, Alex kissed the tip of Mulder's nose, "You are the boss." 

Slapping Alex's bottom, Mulder said, "And don't you forget it or I'll really tan your butt." 

"Promises, promises..." Alex whispered as he began to suck on Fox's lower lip, and then trapped his mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Mulder buck up beneath him, grinding their erections together. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to kiss, nip, and suck various parts of Mulder's body as he slid down it, finally settling on the ex-G-man's right nipple. 

"Oh Gods, Alex...that feels so good...don't stop...don't..." Mulder moaned as he ran his hand over Alex's short-cropped hair, relishing the prickly texture. He whimpered when the hot mouth left his nipple, but the whimper turned to another moan of passion as he felt Alex's lips wrap around his cock. The warm breath, gentle licks and soft scrapping of teeth on the sensitive skin of his penis was driving him to distraction, and as Alex began to suck him, all rational thought vanished. 

It did not take long for the orgasm to rip through Mulder's body, and empty into Alex's mouth. The younger man took as much as he could, before it began to spill onto Mulder's belly. Alex pulled back, swallowed then smiled at the man beneath him. Fox lay sprawled, his chest heaving rhythmically as he tried to regain his breath, a big goofy grin on his face. 

"You still with me, Foxman?" When Fox just continued to grin at him, Alex said, "I asked if you were...oh never mind...it's my turn," Alex said chuckling. Leaning over to the nightstand he opened the drawer, and pulled out the lube. It was not easy to do it one handed, preparing Fox then himself, but he did it as quickly as he could, his need to be inside the love of his life was so great. 

For his part, Fox watched in rapture as Alex spread the lube on his cock. and then gave a little start when the first of Alex's fingers entered his anus. Mulder tried to scoot down the bed to impale himself further, but it wasn't enough to satisfy him, so he waited impatiently for the next finger he knew was coming. When Alex slipped into him, in one swift thrust, Fox screamed in ecstasy. 

Thinking he had hurt his lover with his quick thrust Alex stilled, and asked, "You...you all right Fox?" 

For an answer, Mulder wrapped his long, lanky legs around Alex's waist, and pulled him further in, "I've dreamt of this for so long, Alexei...make love to me...please...I need you so much..." 

Alex needed no further invitation, and began to sway back and forth, in and out of the tightness beneath him. He had been there before, but it seemed a life time ago, a life time of lies, deception, pain, suffering and the demise of dreams. But now as he filled Mulder's ass with his essence, and a million tiny lights burst behind his eyes, Alex Krycek knew this was his rebirth. 

When he was empty, he fell forward onto Mulder's chest, and felt Fox's arms wrap around him. 

"Thank...thank you Fox. I needed that." 

"You are very welcome, my sweet, but it should be me thanking you. That was unbelievable. I don't want to spoil it, but..." 

"Awww Fox...don't say it...we were doing so good here..." 

"Walter and I want to be in that sweet ass of yours too, and there is no way we are going to do it unless you get checked out by the doc...so behave, and we'll go meet the Big Guy for lunch." 

"Okay...okay...God, I never knew you were such a mother hen...Walter yes, but you no." 

"Get used to it buddy-boy. You now have two people who care what happens to you. I know it is a tough life, but if I can do it, so can you." 

"Not so tough...not so tough at all," Alex said dreamily, as he snuggled closer into Mulder's embrace. "Okay Fox, lets go and get this over with." 

"That's the spirit...you'll see it won't be so bad..." 

* * *

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
April 5th 

"Fox Mulder, to see you Deputy Director," Kim announced over the intercom, a second before the door flew open and a very agitated Mulder rushed in. 

"What's the matter? What happened?" Walter said, coming out of his chair and rushing to Fox. 

"He ran away." 

"What are you talking about? Alex ran away? Calm down, and tell me what happened?" 

"We went to the doctor first, and he said it would be another week before Alex could come off the meds...so when we got to the dentist he was already pissed off. Then the dentist told him that due to the malnutrition he suggested that Alex get temporary braces until his teeth were stronger so he could eat solids, and gain the weight back. While the dentist did the work I went out to pay...I didn't realize there was a back door to another corridor. When I asked what was taking so long, the dentist told me Alex had left about twenty minutes earlier." 

Fox, had said everything quickly and now was out of breath. Walter led him to the couch and pushed him down gently, and took a seat next to him, "Okay...take a breath and calm down. Why didn't you call me?" 

"My phone went dead after I tried calling the house and his cell phone. He turned it off. What are we going to do, Walter? He left...he is gone. Even after...even after we made love this morning..." 

If Walter was surprised by the revelation he did not show it. It wasn't as he had expected the two younger men not to make love when he wasn't around, and now was not the time to make Fox more upset than he already was. "Well I know what I'm going to do when I get my hands on him," Walter said, and picked up the phone. "Kim what do I have in my agenda left for today? Yes I do realize that it is only eleven-thirty. Nothing till two thirty. Is it something John Doggett can take...great set it up. I'll be on my cell phone if something comes up, or if the Director needs me." 

"Walter, where could he have gone?" Mulder asked running a hand through his hair. 

"Fox, we just have to give him time," Walter said soothingly as he hugged him, "This has been a shock to all of us, but mostly to Alex. He is on a huge learning curve, and has to learn to live within a family. We are his family if he wants us, but we are not bringing him kicking and screaming." 

"You are right," Fox said taking a deep breath, "We gave him a choice, and he chose not to..." 

"No Fox, I don't think he has chosen yet. He is lost, not only physically now, but mentally. We are not going to let this one act of panic on his part decide what happens next. We will talk this out when we find him." 

"I would have thought that you'd be thrilled," Fox said, looking at Walter intently, "You were the one that was against him coming home with us." 

"Fox, can you honestly tell me that in the past week you have not seen my feelings for Alex shift? For gods sakes, I went down on him the first night out of the hospital. Remember the bath after he...Fox you don't think he would have gone back to the mall, do you?" 

"Alex Krycek, triple-agent, runs away to a shopping mall? I don't think so Walter." 

"It's worth a try, Let's go," Skinner said and grabbed his coat. 

* * *

Three hours later they had searched the entire shopping center, and come up empty. Walter was trying to keep his calm exterior for Fox's sake. The younger man was growing increasingly downhearted as the day progressed. After a second sweep of the mall they had decided to go home, and wait for any news. Mulder had called the Gunmen and asked them to be on the look out of any leads to Alex's whereabouts. They were driving on one of the surface roads having opted not to take the highway, and that choice had proven amazingly important. 

"WALTER! Over there," Fox exclaimed, pointing to a bus stop bench. 

"I'll be damned," Walter said softly, as he pulled the SUV towards the curb. "Fox wait here. You are too upset right now to talk to him." 

"Okay Walter, but don't be to rough on him," Fox said, as he looked back towards the bus stop were a very dejected looking Alex Krycek sat. He didn't seem to have noticed their arrival as he appeared to be so lost in his own thoughts. 

Walter Skinner exited the SUV and walked the few steps to the bus bench, and sat next to Alex who this time did look up. If he was either surprised or angry to see the other man he gave no indication, other than to turn his head to stare back at the ground. For the first time Walter noticed the small carryall bag next to the younger man. "I see you had time to go home and pack. It would have been nice if you called, and let us know you were leaving. I am going to stand up now, and I am going to walk back to the car, where a man who loves you very much is sitting watching us, his heart in his mouth, waiting to see what you will do. I will not drag you home with us Alex, neither Fox or I want that. You have free will, and we are not ever going to take that away from you, but I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you want to come home with us you will always be welcome, but it is your choice and no one else's. That is how a family works, Alex." 

Walter stood, and looked down at Krycek who still didn't switch his gaze from staring at his feet. The older man took a deep breath, and turned back towards the car praying silently that his gamble would pay off. He had taken only a couple of steps when he heard the small rustling sound of Krycek coming to his feet and following him. 

The look on Walter's face as he climbed back into the SUV told Fox not to say anything yet. The rear passenger door opened, and Alex climbed aboard. Fox Mulder had to fight the urge to turn around, and speak to him, but instead took hold of Walter's right hand as it slid across the front seat towards him. Walter looked into the rear view mirror, and saw the very unhappy Krycek lean his head against the closed window and close his eyes. 

* * *

Before Walter had a chance to turn off the engine, Fox leaped out of the car and ran inside the house. "Come on Alex, let's go...we have a lot of talking to do," Walter said sighing deeply; not relishing what he knew would be an emotion filled conversation. 

"What's the use, Walter," Alex said miserably from the back seat, "He hates me...he will never forgive me for this." 

Stepping out of the car and opening the back door so he could look into Alex's eyes, Walter said, "Alex, you've never let that stop you before. You always thought you did something unforgivable, and that Fox or I would turn you away. We haven't yet, and we won't start now. Come on lets go." 

Fox was sitting forlornly in the living room, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He glanced up when the two other men entered, but quickly looked down again. 

Alex looked at Walter for guidance on what to do, and sighed when all he got was a kind smile and a nod to move towards Fox. Krycek took three hesitant steps, and when Fox didn't move or speak, he took a seat as close to him as he could without actually touching him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the floor. Walter thought he looked like a sulky teenager. "I'm an idiot," Alex said simply. 

"No shit,Sherlock," Mulder replied without looking at him. 

"So...you gonna spank me?" 

This got a reaction not only from Mulder, but from Walter as well. "What made you say that?" 

"Well, you threatened to before...and Walter also...I thought that is how you took care of things like this in a family." 

Walter looked at Fox, and Fox looked at Walter, each waiting for the other to say something. Walter broke first, "Alex, we haven't really talked about how we are going to handle things like this before." 

"Well don't look at me for answers," Alex said, shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't have a typical upbringing...I don't know shit about how a family operates." 

"And my family wasn't exactly a great prototype either," Fox said. 

"That leaves my family...and they are pretty good if I say so myself," Walter said, pride evident. 

"So how would your family have handled this, Walter?" Alex asked expectantly. 

"First, we would talk about what caused whatever happened to happen...so Fox why don't you tell Alex how you feel about what he did." 

Fox, took a deep breath and nodded, "Alex...I want to apologize to you. I know you were upset about what the doctor and the dentist said and did today. I should have been more sensitive to your needs, and been there for you. I can understand why you ha...hate me now." 

"You...I...I...I don't. Fox, you think I hate...hate you?" Alex said, his voice cracking involuntarily. 

"Why would you run off like that if you didn't, Alex?" Mulder asked, trying to keep his voice calm, 

"It's me...not you. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. I am not worthy of being here. Don't you see, I don't belong..." 

"Alex, what do you mean you are not worthy to be here?" Walter asked quietly. 

"I'm nothing but a joke. Look at me, I'm nearly thirty-nine, and I have to wear braces, and you two have to baby-sit me all day and give me meds like a little kid. And I feel helpless and...and...and I hat...hate it. How can you respect me? What do I bring to this family?" 

"Is that what this is all about Alex? You feel you don't belong? That you don't bring anything to the family? Okay young man, let me set you straight on a couple of things. First of all lets address this feeling like a little kid thing. I don't blame you for feeling that way. I would be pretty pissed if it were me. But it has absolutely nothing to do with how we see you. Do you really think that we don't enjoy taking care of you, that we don't get a thrill of seeing you improve each day? Well let me tell you we do. We know you have never had anyone do that for you, and we figure you are due, so just grin and bear it mister, because we are going to continue caring for you, and that means sometimes babying you. 

As for us not respecting you, that is just a bunch of shit. How can we not respect someone who has managed to stay alive as long as you have? Granted we may not think that your methods have been the best choices, but we have all agreed that we have all done many things we are not proud off. The only time we would stop respecting you if you stopped respecting yourself, and that includes putting yourself in danger. Let's now tackle the last item on the list. What you bring to this family we are trying to put together. What do you think Fox brings to it?" 

"I just meant that you don't need me. You and Fox belong together. I'll just be a third wheel." 

"Now you are just trying to be pitiful, Krycek," Walter said, shaking his head, "In any relationship there are strengths and weaknesses. Fox and I haven't figured out what we each bring, but I'm sure we will get through the ups and downs together, and we plan for you to come along for the ride." 

"Why me?" Alex asked in a tiny voice, as he felt Fox's arms wrap around him. 

"Because Langly's hair gets in Walter's mouth during sex," Fox said seriously. 

Alex's head snapped up, and he stared open-mouthed at Fox. "What!" 

Fox's face broke into a huge grin, and he asked, "Can you pick any good stations with that wiring?" 

Alex's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked at Walter who was now laughing, and then back up at Fox, "What the hell are you...oh...oh you mean. That's just so not funny, Fox." Alex crossed his arms over his chest again, and stuck out his bottom lip in a very good imitation of Fox Mulder. 

"Oh sweetie, you gotta learn to take a joke," Fox said, and pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "See that's one of the things I bring to the family, my wonderful sense of humor." 

"And his sense of modesty," Walter said, finally more composed. "Are you feeling better, Alex?" 

"Yeah," Krycek said nodding sheepishly, "I'm sorry I ran away." 

"Well you are not as sorry as you are going to be, but that's a start," Walter said growing suddenly serious. 

"So you going to span...punish me..." Alex asked, suddenly apprehensive at the idea. "Walter?" Fox asked also with concern. 

"I think Alex should first take a nap," Walter said, standing up, "And you and I should join him." 

"A nap? You mean just sleep?" Fox said, frowning. 

"I didn't say how long the nap should be, Banshee," Walter said, grinning, and sauntered out of the room and up the stairs. "Coming boys?" 

"Last one up is a rotten alien bounty hunter," Fox yelled and ran off, leaving a bewildered Alex to stare after him. A second later Fox stuck his head around the corner and said, "Coming Taz?" 

"TAZ! When did I get that name?" Alex said, his bad mood vanishing as he ran to join his lovers. 

* * *

"Is this part of the punishment?" Alex whined, as he watched Walter prepare Fox for sex. 

Looking over his shoulder at the young man sitting at the bottom of the bed Walter could not help but chuckle at his pouting expression, "You had sex with him this morning...I just thought it was my turn." 

"You aren't mad...I mean that we...that we made love without you," Fox asked from his position beneath Walter. 

"Surprised is more like it...I just wasn't prepared, although I knew it would eventually happen. So do we keep talking, or do I continue?" 

"What about the little Russian over there?" 

"I thought he could keep busy by sticking his little Alex in me." 

Both Alex and Fox stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment, and then Fox laughed, "I didn't know you were so kinky Snickerdoodle...what do you say Alexei? You game?" 

Alex, who was already naked, needed no further prompting and quickly slipped on the condom Walter had tossed at him, "You sure about this, Walter?" 

"Go for it, babe," Walter said, grinning at him, "Just remember that I'm about to go in Fox, so everything you do to me he will be feeling too." 

"Cool, two for the price of one," Fox said grinning like an idiot. 

Walter kissed Fox, and slowly entered him, trying to keep his mind open so he would not react too strongly when Alex entered him. He couldn't help but gasp when he felt Alex begin to prepare him, but the gasp was swallowed by the intense kiss Fox was giving him. "Oh Fox, you are so...so hot... you are..." the rest of his thoughts were lost as he felt Alex's thick cock fill him. 

Every thrust from Alex drove Walter further into Fox, who threw his head back, moaning incoherently. At any other time Walter would have taken hold of Fox's erection, and pumped it until he came, but having Alex behind him, he was afraid that their combined body weight would be too much for Fox, if Alex fell forward after releasing his load. 

"Walter...I'm...oh God's...I'm coming," Alex screamed, and shuddered once before releasing his cum into the tight ass beneath him. 

Almost simultaneously, Walter's orgasm ripped through him, but he managed to keep his weight off Fox, as Alex collapsed bonelesly on top of him. He almost chuckled as he felt the cum from Fox's orgasm coat their chests. 'What's a Walter sandwich without a little jelly,' he thought to himself. 

When they had disconnected from each other, the trio lay spent, breathing heavily, but another sound suddenly filled the room. 

Both Walter and Fox opened their eyes at the same time, and looked curiously at the man in the middle. Alex, had his eyes shut tight, but there were tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was trying, unsuccessfully, not to sob. "Alex? Alex, what's the matter?" Fox asked gently as he placed a hand on the heaving chest. 

Alex did not reply, but instead rolled so he was snuggled into Fox's side. He lifted his right hand, and Walter knew instinctively that he wanted him to hold it, so he did, and was pulled in closer to Alex's back. 

"What's wrong, Alex?" Walter whispered into his ear as he held him close to his chest. "What is making you cry?" 

"I'm...I'm so sorry" Alex whispered, his voice cracking, "How...how do I make this pain go away?" 

"Pain? What pain Alex?" Fox asked concerned. 

"The pain in my chest...it's so tight." 

"Have you ever had this pain before, Alexei?" Walter asked, quite sure he knew what the pain was. 

"Many times...but...but never like this...never this bad...what's wrong with me?" 

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Alex. What you are feeling is remorse. I know you've felt it before, you would have been a cold-hearted bastard if you hadn't, but this time is different isn't it?" 

"Yeah," Alex managed to say, his voice cracking slightly, "Why?" 

"Because before you didn't think we cared, and you were able to bury your guilty feelings, but now that you know we love you, it is much harder to do that." 

"So...how...how do I make it go away?" 

"We make another portion of your anatomy feel some pain. It is very cleansing believe me," Walter said patting Alex's bottom warningly. 

Alex could not help but shift away from Walter's hand as he buried himself closer to Fox, who simply hugged him tighter and chuckled in his ear. "It'll be alright Alex...trust us." 

"I do...I really do." 

"Now I suggest we take that nap that I suggested. It's about five now, if we get a couple of hours of sleep we can order a pizza for dinner, and discuss what we are going to do." He didn't get an argument from either of the tired young men besides him, and soon the three were sound asleep. 

* * *

"Pizza will be here in half an hour," Fox said as he joined his lovers in the family room. They were all freshly showered, and wrapped in big terry cloth robes. 

"Thanks Fox. Listen fellas I think we should keep this simple. One or two rules at the most, nothing complicated...after all we are adults here," Walter said. 

"Some of us more than others," Fox joked running his hand over Alex's short hair, as Alex laid on his side, with his head on Fox's lap. "Hey Alex, I think your hair is growing back curly instead of straight. You'll look so cute, like a little green-eyed cherub. Maybe it'll be blond this time." 

"You are so not funny, Fox. I'm gonna start calling you Old Geezer, if you don't cut that out," Alex said hitting him playfully on the knee. "So Walter what's my punishment?" 

"Lets talk about what the expectations are first. We'll take care of the sentence after dinner." 

"Okay," Alex said and sighed dramatically, "I just rather get it over with though." 

"It'll be over soon enough, sweetheart," Fox said comfortingly. "I think the most important thing that we need to do is to communicate. I mean it is our stock in trade, keeping informed. So first on the list is we should get punished for failure to communicate. That should include, not calling if we are going to be late, not letting each other know if something the other is doing is pissing us off, and especially not letting the others know that we are upset enough to want to run-away." 

"Good Fox, also it should include not letting the others know where we are going if it could be a dangerous situation. We don't have to be overly possessive about each other, and have to know where the others are twenty-four hours a day, but just if we could be in danger." 

"Communicating, but not telling the truth is worse than not communicating at all. We have to be honest with each other. There might be times when that could be more of a problem than a solution, and if we have any doubts we should talk it out with the third member of the household." Walter said. 

"What if both of you have a problem with me and don't know how to tell me?" Alex asked. 

"Like what Alex?" Fox asked gently, almost sure he knew the answer. 

"What if you get sick of me and...and...and...want me out," Alex said in a whisper. 

"First of all that is not ever going to happen," Fox said with determination, "Any problems that we may have with you, or your actions we will tell you right away. You are a very smart man Alex, I'd think you would instinctively know when we were being truthful with you." 

"Okay," Alex said in his small voice, and burrowed closer to Fox. 

"Also, I think we should cover the fact that we are undoubtedly three very different people, and there will always be clashes about one thing or another, and that is perfectly fine. What will not be acceptable, at least in my eyes, is that we become abusive or disrespectful towards each other. For example it is a very different thing to say 'Fuck you Walter' in anger than in play. Hitting each other would also be unacceptable, things like that. Also, not taking each other's feelings into consideration or hurting each other through words or actions. Don't you agree?" Walter asked. 

"Yeah, I guess we all have had our share of punches, received and given," Alex agreed. 

"I think for everything else that comes up we should use simple logic. If we think it is a bad thing then it probably is. And we should talk everything out," Fox said. 

"So if we all agree, let's move on to the punishment phase. Any ideas? Fox?" Walter asked. 

"I was sent to my room or grounded," Fox said, "If it was something particularly bad I would get the belt, but my father tended to chose silence over actually having to bother talking to me." 

"You really don't want to know about my upbringing," Alex said, his eyes clouding at the memory, "It...it wasn't what you would expect to be done to a child." 

"Okay, if you ever want to talk about it with us you know you can," Walter said understanding that it was a sore issue with the younger man, "When my brothers and I were young Dad punished us in a variety of ways. I think the one he found the most effective, or at least he thought so, was the classic butt warming. We would have to stand in the corner of the living room for fifteen minutes to think about what we had done wrong, then depending on the infraction it was either over the knee or over the couch, pants and shorts around the ankles, butt high. Also depending on the infraction it was his hand, a paddle, a belt, or mom's round-backed hairbrush. Once in a while if we did something really stupid we'd get the switch or the cane. But those were very rare occasions." 

"How about the number of strikes," Fox asked. 

"With an implement no less than twenty, and no more than fifty, unless it was the switch or cane then those would be six to twelve, but no more. With the hand it could be until Dad got tired, and could go all the way to a hundred sometimes." 

Alex gulped audibly and said, "A...a hundred?" 

"Yup, he had a pattern he followed. Each butt cheek would get slapped alternatively until it was completely covered, including the sit spot, right were the butt meets the top of the leg. Once a cycle was completed he would do a minimum of four more for a total of five. By the time he was done, our butts were the color of fire, and they felt like they were on fire too. When he was finished he would give us a big hug and comfort us until we stopped crying, and tell us we were forgiven. Then we would go back to the corner for a half an hour to an hour, but this time the pants stayed down and we had to stand still, no butt rubbing allowed, and we had to hold the back of our shirts up away from the punished area, so it would be clearly displayed we had been punished." 

"That is just too embarrassing," Alex said blushing at the thought, "I don't think I could do it." 

"We didn't have much choice in the matter," Walter said chuckling at the memory, "The worst part was we had to stand there no matter who came to the house. Talk about embarrassing." 

"Any thing else?" Fox asked. 

Alex looked up in shock at him and said, "What! Don't you think that is enough?" 

"He is right Alex, even though we were forgiven the punishment was usually not over with the spanking. We would be grounded for a minimum of three days, had to do extra chores around the house, had early bedtimes, had to write lines. I hated that the most, and more often than not we would get a reminder spanking, not as hard as the original of course, but a spanking nonetheless, before the punishment was officially over. Those reminders spanking usually happened the last night of the grounding, as a reminder that we had been punished. That usually consisted of about a dozen hard slaps while over the knee, nothing more." 

"You must have hated your childhood, Walter," Alex said shaking his head, "It sounds terrible." 

"It seemed terrible at the time," Walter had to agreed. "Especially when you are thirteen and all you want to do is be outside playing with your friends, instead of doing chores and writing lines, or had to stand with your butt hanging for all the world to see, even your little five year old sister and all her giggly friends. But I survived it because I knew deep down that my parents loved me, and that they cared enough about me to set me straight. The Skinner kids were known to have fun, but never, ever to have it at the expense of others." 

"So what about us? What are the punishments going to be for breaking our rules?" 

"I think we should take it as it comes. We will discuss the punishment, and agree on what is fair. It could range from spankings by hand or implement. I think the corner time thing is a good idea, the before and after part," Fox said. "It helps to calm you down, and to make you think about what you did wrong." 

"I think the rest, writing lines is also good, and extra chores for lesser infractions. But I think grounding is really not necessary...we all have busy lives, and it would be too complicated. What do you think, Alex?" 

Alex was watching the two men thoughtfully. He had never had to answer to anyone about anything, and now he was facing serious and extremely embarrassing punishment if he so much as failed to call when he would be late. "Whatever you guys think is fair. I trust you." 

"Good. Glad to hear it. I think for abusive language a good mouth soaping and..." Walter said, nodding. 

"Ughhhg," Alex said, his whole body shaking in disgust at the thought. 

"It's not pleasant, let me tell you," Walter agreed, "But effective. After a good mouth-washing I suggest simple early bedtime to give the culprit time to think about their words." 

"At least there is no beating," Alex murmured sulkily. 

"Alex, come here," Walter said putting his hand out towards the younger man. For a moment it looked like Alex would refuse, but he finally stood and went to Walter who pulled him down to sit on his lap. "Listen to me Alex, a spanking, even a strapping is very different than a beating. I know you have experienced the latter many times, but a spanking is not meant to do anything more than correct behavior while a beating is designed to cause pain and suffering." 

"You gonna tell me a spanking doesn't cause pain and suffering?" Alex asked, his voice doubtful. 

"It causes a lot of pain, but the suffering is short-lived," Walter assured him, "I forgot to tell you one thing my mother did after we got punished. Once we were released from the corner and sent to our rooms she would come in with aloe lotion and rub our behinds gently so that the ache would go away faster. The spanking is meant to be a quick punishment not an agonizingly long suffering. You understand?" 

"I guess," Alex said not quite convinced. 

"The pizza should be here in five minutes so let's wrap this up," Fox suggested. "I think that for the first infraction we should just point it out to the perpetrator, and allow him to realize his mistake. For repeat offences we will deal with them with increasing severity of punishment, the minimum being corner time of an hour." 

"Bare?" Alex asked innocently, but with a big, sly grin on his face. 

"You'd do anything to stay naked wouldn't you, Scamp?" Walter said and tickled him. 

"Sto...stop...stop Walter, or I'll pee on you," Alex said in between gasp as he laughed. 

"I think peeing on someone can be considered breaking a rule," Fox said, trying to keep from laughing, "I mean peeing on yourself when you are alone is one thing, but peeing on someone else should be a no-no." 

Alex jumped out of Walter's arms, and threw himself at Fox in an attempt to tickle him, but the door bell rang at that precise moment, and Fox stood and ran to answer. "Saved by the Bell," he shouted over his shoulder as Alex landed on the couch, panting. 

"Brat!" he shouted back, but was still laughing. 

* * *

"Oh this is heaven," Alex said as he bit into his fourth slice of mushroom and pepperoni pizza, "It's so good to eat something that is not watered down." 

"Aren't you glad now you got the braces," Fox said, munching on his fifth slice. Alex shrugged, and ignored him. 

"I am stuffed," Walter said, patting his full belly. "That was really good pizza. Good choices Fox, even the pineapple, anchovies and ham concoction you ate." 

"I can't believe I got you to eat a slice, mister cheese-and-tomato," Fox said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and leaving a tomato sauce kiss behind. 

"Let's get this kitchen cleaned up," Walter said, and stood as he grabbed the empty boxes and discarded paper plates. 

Alex put down his slice, and sighed deeply as he looked at his lap. Fox noticed the change in mood immediately, and said, "Walter, maybe you and I could do that later, uh? I think Alex would rather we take care of a little matter first." 

Walter turned around and saw how upset Alex was, and quickly agreed, "I'm sorry Alex, I forgot that the waiting is usually the worst part. Go stand in the corner of the family room, between the fireplace and the bookcase. Fox and I will be there in a few minutes." 

Alex, looked up, nodded quickly and ran out of the room. 

"He is really scared, Walter," Fox said, watching him go, "Maybe we should reconsider this time." 

"No, I don't think so, but I'm willing to be a more lenient since he was not aware of the rules. But running away was something he should have known not to do, rules or no rules. Don't you agree?" 

"You are right," Fox said, and stood to hug him, "It's just that he has been through so much, I hate to add to it." 

"It'll be over soon, and then we can cuddle the hell out of him tonight," Walter said, and hugged Mulder, kissing the top of his head. 

* * *

"Alex, come here please," Walter said softly, and saw Alex jump a little. He had done as he had been told, and was waiting with his nose planted firmly in the corner, his body stiff. Alex turned around, and walked to where the other two were standing. He was staring at the floor the whole time, and was surprised when Walter forced his head up gently. "Sweetheart, don't be so worried, Fox and I would never hurt you. You do believe that, don't you?" 

"Yes," Alex said softly at first, and then with more conviction added, "I know I deserve this, and I want to show you both how sorry I really am that I acted like such a brat and ran away." 

Fox took over, and said, "You broke a couple of our rules Alex. You failed to communicate to me how you were feeling, and how upset you were. I asked you if you wanted me to stay with you while the dentist put the braces on, and you said no. Then you ran away. That is putting yourself at risk as well as failing once again to communicate with one of us about where you were. How do you think Walter and I would have felt if you had been injured, just when you were almost healed? We would have been devastated." 

Alex's eyes filled as he heard Fox's words, and he finally understood that these two men really and truly cared for him, and would have been distraught at his disappearance. 

"You've racked up quite a few infractions, but Walter and I decided that since you did not know about the rules we would only punish you for running away. That, you should have known would be unacceptable. You could have refused to speak to us, and we would not have punished you, but running away was unforgivable. So Walter will give you ten with the belt, and then I'll give you fifty by hand. Tomorrow, we'll come up with a list of things for you to do around the house that will not be too strenuous, and when you aren't doing something you will be sitting on a chair in the study while I work on the book. Tomorrow night Walter will give you your reminder spanking, and then you will go to bed at seven thirty." 

"Seven thirty! I can't sle..." Alex began, but when he saw the disapproving looks of the other two men, quickly shut his mouth. 

"Don't worry, by tomorrow you will be so tired you will fall asleep before your head hits the pillow," Walter assured him, "Now drop the robe, and bend over the couch." 

Alex, did as he was told and tried to get as comfortable as possible in a rather uncomfortable position. He was surprised that Walter hadn't asked that he drop his boxers, but was more surprised when he felt them being yanked down, and pool around his ankles. The cool air hitting his buttocks sent goosebumps all over his skin, and he shivered slightly. He braced one hand on the cushions and closed his eyes in anticipation. "Alex what is this strapping for?" he heard Walter ask from behind him. 

"Uh? Don't you know?" the younger man asked, genuinely surprised. 

Walter could not help the chuckle that escaped him, and rubbed his hand gently on the small of Alex's back, "I know, and so does Fox, but part of the punishment ritual is to make sure you know. Punishment without understanding is just a beating. So tell me what you are being punished for. You had fifteen minutes to think about it." 

"Oh! I ran away....groan...and...hummm...and...I...I...uhm....didn't call to...groan...let you know where I was," Alex ground out between gritted teeth, and tried to bite back curses as the belt rained on his exposed butt. 

Walter was concerned that he had delivered six of the ten smacks and Alex was yet to make a sound louder than a groan. He paused the punishment to ask, "You don't have to be strong, you know. You can yell and scream all you want, it's just us, and we won't think any less of you if you cry." 

Looking over his shoulder, Alex saw the concern written all over Walter's face, "I have a high threshold for pain. In my business...my former occupation, it was better to be silent, so I learned to take a lot of pain before crying out. Don't worry Walter, I'm feeling every lick." 

"That is not why I was concerned, Alex," Walter said gruffly, and began to swing the belt again. When he was done with the ten licks he threw the belt down, and stormed out of the room. 

Fox helped Alex to his feet, and hugged him tightly, feeling the younger man shake slightly, "It's almost over baby. Come here with me." 

"Why...why...why did he leave?" Alex said, trying to catch his breath. The strapping had been far more painful that he had expected, and had been disappointed that Walter had not stayed, and hugged him like he promised. 

"He was just concerned that you were not responding to the punishment because you were trying to be brave, and not because he was afraid he wasn't doing it strong enough. You hurt his feelings." What the strapping could not do, Fox's words did, and Alex opened his mouth and wailed, "I'mmmmm sorry, I did...did...didn't...mean...it that...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." 

"Hush sweetheart, I know you didn't, and so will Walter once he calms down," Fox said soothingly, "Come and let's get this over with." 

Alex was crying so hard that he didn't even notice when Fox maneuvered him over his lap. Mulder positioned him until he was at the desired angle, and began to spank him without preamble. Each spank that landed made Alex cry harder, and he kicked his legs up and down until Fox trapped him between the couch and his own leg. Alex then tried to put his right hand back to protect his scorching bottom just to have it grabbed, and held tightly to the small of his back. Fox was concentrating a good amount of the spanks to the sit spot, and had Alex howling. The younger man didn't even notice when it was over. Fox rubbed his back in little circles trying to get him calm enough to stand. Once he had the distraught man back on his feet he held him tightly until the tears faded down to little wet sobs. "I'm re...re...really so...sorr... sorry... hiccup, I'm so sorry." 

"I know you are, just keep quiet, and get your breathing under control." 

"Here," a gruff voice said next to them, and when Alex turned to look he saw Walter handing him a tissue, "Blow your nose, or you'll get snot all over Fox's robe." He held the tissue to Alex's nose, and held the back of his head as he blew. 

"Waaaaalter, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, sorry," Alex began to cry again. 

"Enough, boy," Walter said, and took him from Fox's arms and hugged him. Only Fox could see the tears forming in the older man's eyes. Neither enjoyed seeing the distress Alex was going through, but knew that it was necessary. "Alex, I love you, and it's all forgiven. Hush now baby, hush. I'm very proud of you, you took that really well." 

"I...am...am...cry...hiccup...crying, how...can...hiccup...can...how...hiccup, how can you be...hiccup...be proud." 

"Crying doesn't make you less of a man, Alex," Walter said soothingly, "I'm sure if I blistered Fox's ass the way I did yours he would have cried a lot sooner. I know I will." 

"You...you...hiccup...will?" Alex asked unbelievingly. "You'll neve...never...hiccup break any of...hiccup the rules." 

"Oh Alex, I wish that was true, but I am as human as the next guy. I'm sure that sooner or later you'll be the one swinging that belt, and making me regret whatever horrible thing I did." 

Alex pushed away from him in shock, and looked at the two men in horror at the thought of striking either one of them, "I...I...hiccup...I couldn't pu...punish...you guys." 

"You will if you have to, Alex," Fox said kindly, "If we do something to break the trust we are trying to form together I hope that you would care enough about our relationship to punish us." 

Alex thought about that then nodded, "I...I understand...hiccup...I...I just have one more question." 

"What's that, sweetie?" Fox asked with concern. He wanted everything about this part of their lives to be clear and understood. 

"How...how...the...hiccup...fuck...do I get rid...of these...fucking...hiccup...HICCUPS!" 

Both Fox and Walter grinned delightedly, and laughed. They howled even louder when Alex sat down on the couch, and jumped up shouting, as his butt came in contact with the leather. The younger man rubbed his bottom briskly, and did a little dance. "Ooooouch. That hurt!" 

"Come on Taz, we'll skip the half hour corner time. Let's get you upstairs, and put some aloe on those hot buns of yours," Fox said, still laughing. 

Alex didn't need any further coaxing, and took the stairs two at a time. By the time Fox and Walter joined him he was laying on their big bed on his stomach, his red ass wiggling in the air. Fox and Walter knew an invitation when they saw one and rushed to comply. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 6th 

"Sorry I'm so late Fox, did Kim call you," Walter said, as he entered the study. 

"Yeah, your butt is safe," Fox said, accepting the kiss the older man bestowed on his waiting lips. 

"How was your day?" 

"Fine, got a lot done. I think I'll have the first chapter done tonight, so we can have a fun weekend." 

"Sounds good to me," Walter said, and sat on the couch, "And speaking of fun, how was our little Tazmanian Devil." 

"Got him up at seven with a lot of grumbling, and moaning. We had breakfast together, with me seated, and he standing. As we decided, I sent him to the garden to weed the area where you want to plant the flowers. Then he did all the down-stairs windows, and unpacked all the books from your study, and put them away alphabetically by author as you requested. That brought him to noon so we had lunch up here...by the way he hates baloney. After lunch, he did the bathroom, and then put away the laundry." 

"I hope he doesn't think we are using him as cleaning service," Walter said, and stretched out. 

"No. Those are all chores we would have to have done, and since he was being punished they were assigned to him. We'll split them in the future amongst ourselves. After he finished the laundry, I had him come up here, sit at his desk and write a thousand lines of 'I'm part of a family now. Fox and Walter love me.' I thought that should get it through his head." 

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" 

"Scully stopped by. She and John will be closing on the house on Monday, and now that we are almost neighbors she wanted to pay a visit. You should have seen Alex's face when I brought her up here to see the book draft. She asked him why he was fidgeting so much, and suggested, that if it was a rash she had some cream for it." 

"She didn't!" Walter said almost choking. 

"She most certainly did, and he turned pink, and if dirty looks could kill, I will be dead again." 

"Is he asleep?" 

"Yeah went down about seven. He could hardly keep his eyes open....uhm Walter I didn't give him his reminder spanking. He was just exhausted and..." 

"You are home," Alex said, startling them both as he stood at the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Waztimisit?" 

"Almost eleven," Walter said, and sat up to make room for the younger man, "Come and sit by me." 

Alex took the offered seat, and cuddled into the open arms of his lover. "I missed you today. Fox was a slave driver, and he let Scully in, and she wanted to put cream on my bottom," Alex said indignantly. 

"He told me," Walter said, rubbing Alex's back gently, "You are supposed to be in bed. Did we wake you?" 

"Kinda...I was waiting for you," Alex said, as a yawn overtook him. "You didn't finish my punishment," Alex said matter-of-factly, and to Walter's surprise draped himself over the older man's legs. "I won't feel completely forgiven if you don't finish." 

Walter looked at Fox, and saw the respect that shone in the hazel eyes. Alex had come a long way in a very short time, and although there would probably be tough times ahead for all three of them, this acceptance of punishment was a huge step forward to cementing their relationship as a family. "Okay Alex, this is going to be a reminder that you were punished. Since you were so well behaved today I will commute the sentence from twelve to six spanks. I think that is enough to make the point." 

Looking over his shoulder Alex smiled, "Who am I to argue?" He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. 

"What's this spanking for Alex?" 

"Again? I know what I did wrong...oh...it's too remind me that I did wrong, and was being punished for it." 

"Very good," Walter said, pleased, and delivered the six spanks quickly and soundly, on the exposed butt in front of him. When he was finished, he flipped Alex back around so he was sitting on his lap, and hugged him. "I am very proud of you, Alex, we both are. And now, I think it's time you went back to bed, you can hardly keep your eyes open." Walter stood, and surprised Alex by keeping him cradled against him as he carried him to his bedroom. They had agreed that while any of them were on punishment they would use Alex's bedroom, while the other two slept in the master bedroom. Walter settled Alex on the bed, and kissed him lovingly. "Welcome to a family." 

Alex smiled, and turned on his side, ready to re-enter into peaceful sleep, safe in the knowledge that he finally belonged somewhere. 

* * *

April 7th 

"Walter...Walter wake up." 

"What is it Fox?" Skinner asked groggily, as he tried to wake up. "What time is it?" 

"About two...Walter listen." 

"I don't hear anything, Fox...go back to sleep," Walter said, and tried to burrow further under the pillow over his head. 

Instead of doing as requested, Fox turned the night table lamp on, and said, "No Walter, I'm serious. I think...no...I know I heard something." 

A moment later Walter sat up, as he too heard a noise. "That's coming from Alex's room. Let's go!" 

Both men rushed to the room Alex was sleeping in. Walter flipped the light switch on to reveal Alex writhing on the bed, the sheets tangled about his body. "No...no...don't leave me here...help me! HELP ME! Don't leave me...please don't leave me here!" Alex screamed as he sat up suddenly, clutching the sheet to his chest with one hand. 

Walter rushed to the bed, and tried to grab the hysterical man just to be rewarded by a glancing blow to the chin. He tried again, and this time managed to wrap his arms around Alex, enough to pull him into a tight hug. "Alex...Alex! Calm down...its Walter and Fox... calm down, you are having a nightmare...it's alright baby...it's alright." 

Fox, climbed onto the bed from the other side, and got as close to Alex as possible. "Alex, you are safe. You are home...with Walter and Fox...you are safe baby." 

Alex slumped against Walter's chest, and shuddered. His body was covered with a thin film of sweat, and he began trembling. "I...I...don't want to be alone...please don't leave me...please," Alex pleaded in a whisper. 

"We are never going to leave you...don't you worry. Just calm down...take a deep breath," Walter said gently, as he rocked the trembling body in his arms. "What brought this on Alex...what was the dream about? Was it the silo?" 

"No...no...it was just a dark place...but not the silo," Alex said, and took a deep breath as he pushed away from Walter. Looking at both the men who surrounded him, he suddenly became embarrassed by his outburst, and their concern. "I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you." 

"Nonsense, we are here for you anytime...no matter the time. Let's get you cleaned up, and back to bed...come on," Walter urged him, as he helped Alex off the bed. "Fox, can you get him a dry change of sweats. We'll be in the master bathroom." 

When Fox brought the requested sweats to the bedroom, Walter already had Alex stripped to the skin, and was wiping his body down with a terry cloth towel. Alex was watching Walter intently, his eyes never leaving the older man's face as Walter whispered comforting words. 

"How are you feeling, babe?" Fox said climbing on the bed. 

"Stupid. I don't know what happened. I was fine when I went to bed...I guess I...I guess I don't..." 

"This would have been the first time since we brought you home that you were to spend the night alone," Fox finished for him, "Add that to the punishment you got last night, and no wonder you had a nightmare." 

"Fox is right Alex. You have nothing to feel stupid about. You are going through new experiences, new emotions, and occasionally they will be overwhelming. Just remember, we are here for you, and Fox and I know that if we ever have to go through something like this, you will be here for us." 

"Yeah, I will," Alex said, giving them a small smile which morphed into a giant yawn, "Uhm...do you think we can go to sleep now?" 

Soon he was dressed in dry sleepwear, and tucked safely between his two lovers. Alex had never felt safer than at that moment. He knew it would be a hard road ahead for all of them, too much water under that bridge for it to be any different, but the road that he...they...were on now would be made that much smoother to travel by their combined experiences. 

* * *

Walter was once again awakened before daylight, but this time to a more pleasurable experience. He felt inquisitive little fingers make their way down his belly, past the elastic of his boxers, through his field of pubic hair to wrap around his semi-flaccid cock. The flaccidity was temporary as the hand on his member began to pump enthusiastically. "Mmmmm...that feels good," Walter murmured, as he arched his back lightly. 

The rustling of the bed sheets let him know that Alex was shifting positions, and soon he knew the reason, as the Russian's mouth enveloped his hardened penis, and began to suck on it gently. Alex's clever tongue knew exactly how to make the experience mind-blowing. It didn't take long for Walter to achieve orgasm, and as he emptied into Alex's mouth he reached down, and tangled his fingers on the younger man's hair. When he regained his breath, Walter managed to croak "Come up here, beautiful." 

Alex complied, and slid up Walter's body until he was lying like a blanket over the older man. "Thank you." 

Walter ran his hand gently over Alex's back, and chuckled, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that? And not that I mind, but what are you thanking me for?" 

"For being you, and for not thinking that I am stupid by crying like a baby 'cause I was afraid of sleeping alone," Alex whispered as he burrowed into the hairy chest beneath him. "I just have so many...emotions all jumbled up...I am not good with emotions...if you haven't noticed." 

"And you think I am good at handling emotions?" 

"I guess we both have something to learn in that department," Alex agreed, "Do you think Fox can teach us?" 

"Oh yeah, I've got emotional turmoil down to a science," Fox mumbled from his side of the bed as he wiggled over to press his body against Walter. "You guys do know that it is five thirty two in the morning. I need my beauty sleep." 

"There are not enough hours in the...aaaah...stop...stop Fox...I'm sorry..." Alex screeched as Fox jumped on top of his back, and began to tickle him. 

"Fo...Fox...if he pees on me...I'm gonna kill you both," Walter gasped from beneath the weight of the two men. "Boys get off..." he said as he bucked his hips with enough force to dislodged them. 

Fox tumbled to the side, and brought Alex with him. "Don't you love us Big Guy?" he asked with an exaggerated pout. 

Walter growled as he rolled over Alex, effectively pinning Fox to the bed, "So how'd you like it, Foxlet?" 

"It's a good thing Alexei has a bubble butt, otherwise he would be digging right into my groin." 

"I don't have a bubble butt, Fox," Alex said, insulted, "I've killed men for less." Walter rolled to a sitting position, and before Alex knew what was happening, found himself face down over Skinner's lap, being held firmly in place. "HEY! What'd I do now...why are you going to spank me?" 

"Oh, I'm not going to spank you, Alexei...but if you are going to kill my beloved Foxling, then I have to make sure it is for a good reason." 

"Walter...Walter, what are you doing?" Alex asked as he felt Walter's big hand rubbing his bottom. 

"Ssssh...I'm inspecting," Walter warned as he poked a finger into each buttock. "Uhmmm...sorry to tell you Alex, but you do have a bubble butt...hence you cannot kill Fox over his comment." 

Fox giggled as he said, "Maybe we should Scully for her expert advice. She is a doctor after all." 

Alex managed to wriggle away from Walter, and jumped Fox who squealed as Alex straddled him and nipped at his chin, and then kissed him fervently. "You keep Doctor Dana Scully's little hands off my bottom." 

"You know Alex...John and Dana are going to be our neighbors...you are going to have to learn to play nice," Fox said as he licked his lips, "Uhmmm, I can still taste Walter in your mouth." 

"Fox is right Alex, it is time you start interacting with others. John, Dana...the Gunmen." 

"The Gunmen," Alex asked with a smirk, "You are asking for a bit much aren't you?" 

"You are a tough character Krycek," Walter said "I have total confidence in your capabilities to adapt." 

Alex, sighed deeply, and took his position between his lovers. Once he was under the blankets he said, "You guys won't...I mean you'll be there right..." 

"Of course, Taz," Fox said reassuringly, "We wouldn't let anything happen to you." 

"Boys, I'm going to just get up, and take a shower. I have to leave for work in an hour anyway. Why don't you both get some more sleep?" With that, he stood, and stepped out of his boxers before making his way to the bathroom. 

"Talk about a bubble butt," Alex said grinning as he watched Walter's nude body walking away. 

"I heard that," Walter growled from the bathroom, bringing the two younger men to a hysterical fit of giggles. 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 13th 

"Alexei Nikolai Krycek, get your butt down here," Fox shouted up the stairs. "We are going to be late." 

"What's the hold up, Fox?" Walter asked as he came in from the garage. 

"Alex hasn't come down yet." 

"He wasn't too thrilled at the idea of going to the housewarming. We shouldn't push him." 

"How the hell is he supposed to get to know our friends, and them get to know him, if he never leaves this house except to go to the doctor, or the mall." 

"Let me go up and talk to him, you finish loading up the car." Walter said, and went up stairs. Knocking on Alex's door he waited for an invitation to enter, and when none was forthcoming he opened the door slowly. He had to smile at the sight of the terrible Consortium assassin dancing around the room with only his boxers, socks, and a headset on. Walter couldn't tell what the song he was dancing to was, but it was definitely a rock and roll tune by the gyrations he was doing, especially the wiggling of his ass. When Alex turned around, and finally opened his eyes, Walter's grin grew wider at the blush that crept up Alex's face all the way from his chest. 

"I didn't hear you knock." 

"That is quite obvious," Walter said leaning against the doorframe. "Why aren't you dressed yet. Fox is having a hissy fit downstairs." 

Alex took off the headset, and looked down, "Walter, I really don't wanna go. I mean, what am I gonna do there. All those people hate me, or have been trying to throw me in jail for several years now. I don't think I can make small talk." 

"I'll give you two good reason for going," Walter said as he lifted Alex's face up by the chin. "One because Fox really, really wants to go, and he will be miserable all night worrying about you, and if you are alright." 

"If you haven't both noticed, I am all grown up, and almost back to full strength," Alex said, miffed. 

"We are not saying you can't take care of yourself, Alex. No one knows it more than Fox and I, but now that you are with us you have to allow us the right to worry about you. Now, let me tell you the second reason I think you should come. As you said, all those people who will be at the party only know one part of who Alex Krycek is. They know the part they hate. I want them to get to know the part of Alex that Fox and I love. The Alex Krycek who gets up early in the morning to make sure I have breakfast before rushing off to the office, or who makes sure that Fox doesn't get so involved in the book he forgets to eat. I want them to know the sweet, and loving man that you are." 

"That'll just blow my hard-ass reputation to kingdom come," Alex groused. "Why do they need to know that? Isn't it enough that you and Fox know. I mean, it isn't a very good idea for a man in my profession to be thought of as a...OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Alex cried, outraged at the hard slap Walter had just delivered to his boxer-clad behind. 

"What did you just say?" Walter asked, looking at him intently, "A man in what profession?" 

Alex, blushed a deep red, and bit his lower lip in a very good imitation of Fox Mulder, "Uhm...I meant my former profession." He rubbed his butt gently and then smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Walter." 

"We'll discuss this later," Walter said gruffly, "I think a thousand lines of 'I am no longer a Consortium assassin' will be a good punishment." 

"Awwww come on, Walter," Alex moaned, "I said sorry. Oh, alright I see I can't win. I'll make you a deal. You and Fox go to Scully's, and leave me here to think about it. I promised that I will think very hard about it. If I decide to go, I'll walk over, it's only three blocks. If I don't go, then I'll call and let you know." 

"How long do you think you'll need to decide?" 

"Give me an hour. Hey, don't look at me like that Walter...I made you a promise, you'll either see me in an hour at Scully's, or I'll call." 

"Make sure you do Alex, because if this is some kind of a trick for you to run off, I hope you remember what happened the last time. And if you hurt Fox in any way..." 

Alex looked genuinely shocked at the idea, and said so, "Walter Skinner, how can you even think that. I've been living with you guys for three weeks, and you still don't trust me not to run away. I'm hurt." 

"A certain part of your anatomy will be hurting much more if you don't listen to what I said," Walter said, but kissed him on the mouth as he patted his bottom a couple of times to drive the point home. 

When Walter left, Alex threw himself on his bed, and stared up at the ceiling, intent on keeping his promise to think about venturing into the unknown world of being an upstanding citizen, instead of an assassin hiding in the shadows. 

* * *

"Stop sulking, Fox, you don't want to ruin Dana's party do you?" 

"I'm sorry Walter, it's just that...I thought that..." Fox said, struggling to find the words. 

"I know sweetheart, but we agreed that Alex has to do things on his on time. He might not come tonight, but maybe it will be another night when he feels more comfortable. Now smile, and have a good time for Dana and John's sake. This is a big move for them, buying a house together." 

"Okay, Walter," Fox said, and grinned as he rang the doorbell. 

"Mulder, Sir, it's about time," a very pregnant Dana Scully answered the door a couple of minutes later. 

"Dana, do you think that you start calling me Walter now that we are neighbors?" 

Scully smiled, and said, "I might slip once in a while, but I'll try." 

"Where is John?" Fox asked as he set the box of beers they had brought down, "We have five more of these in the car, and sodas as you asked." 

"Thanks guys. He is in the garage setting up the ice, and my mother is in the kitchen with Frohike, finishing up the sandwiches. Byers and Langly are in the yard setting up the grill. By the way, where is Alex?" 

Fox, shrugged and walked towards the garage, leaving Walter to explain Krycek's absence to Scully, "You'll have to forgive Fox, he is not happy with Alex right now. Alex just wants some time to think about coming. Your mother will be here, as well as several agents that don't think to highly of him." 

"I can see how that would be a problem, but as far as my mother is concerned I have talked to her about it, and about your and Fox's relationship with Krycek. Although I don't think she fully understands, I think she will be civil if it is in my best interest." 

"Who else is coming anyway?" 

"Kim of course, and Agent Harrison. I thought it might be nice now that she is fully recovered from her attack. And a couple of agents that now report to John, that he is thinking of assigning the X-files to." 

"Yeah, he ran a few names by me. All good men and women, but none as good as the original team." Walter said smiling at her, happy to see her return the smile easily. "I think I better go check on Byers and Langly before the house burns down." 

"Thanks, Si...Walter." 

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the party was in full swing. The invitees split in pairs and groups, and moved easily between the living room and the backyard, where extra chairs were set up. Maggie Scully, hovered around her daughter making sure she didn't overdo, not that John or Walter were letting her lift a finger. 

"Fox? What are you doing up here?" Walter asked as he met his lover sitting halfway up the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Fox asked, evading the question. 

"Dana needs a bigger pillow for her back, and Maggie is busy. You still haven't answered my question." 

"I just wanted to get away for a little while," Fox said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Stop sulking, Fox," Walter said, taking a seat next to him on the step. "If you react this way every time that Alex doesn't do exactly what you want him to do, you will be unhappy a lot of the time. He is a grown man, and we can't change thirty plus years of the way he has lived his life to suit us." 

Fox took a deep breath, and nodded, "You are right. I'll stop sulking, and go enjoy myself. It's Alex's loss for not coming." 

"That's the spirit," Walter said, and stood. "I'll meet you downstairs in a minute okay?" 

Fox headed downstairs, and was almost to the living room when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it", he called out when he saw John come to his feet. He turned, opened the door, and broke into a grin when he saw who stood on the other side of the door. 

"You going stand there grinning like an idiot, or you going to let me in," Alex asked, trying not to smile. 

"You took your sweet time making up your mind," Fox said, stepping aside to let him in. 

"I said an hour, and made it in fifty-five minutes, gimme a break." 

"I'm glad you made it," Fox said, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Hey, hey, behave yourself gentlemen. We are in mixed company," Walter admonished as he came down the stairs with the pillow. "I'm glad you made it, Alex." 

"Let's see how glad everyone else is," Alex said, and followed Fox and Walter into the living room. 

The conversations that had been going on stopped as the FBI agents recognized who had just entered into their mist. Alex, knew that if it weren't for Fox and Walter he would have been cuffed, and processed before he could say Consortium. Dana Scully broke the tension by saying, "Alex, I would welcome you properly if I could, but right now me standing up would be a miracle." 

"Thank you, Dana," he said smiling gratefully. 

"Can I get you anything to drink, Alex?" Doggett asked as he walked up to the trio. If the woman he loved, and two men he respected could be civil to this man, he could do no less. "We've got beer, wine or soda." 

"A beer please." 

"Make it a soda, John," Walter interrupted, "Alex is still on medication." 

Alex, smirked at the older man, but noticed that the little interplay had served to break the tension, and everyone else had gone back to his or her individual conversations. "I brought these for you," Alex said, unzipped his jacket, and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers wrapped in cellophane." 

"Thank you Alex, they are lovely," Dana said beaming. 

"When did you have time to get those?" Fox asked. 

"I made up my mind to come about ten minutes after you left, and I was taught to always bring a gift when invited to a party so I drove to the market, and bought these." 

"You took the Mustang without Walter's permission? Boy, you are braver than I though," Fox said whistling in surprise. 

"I trust Alex to drive with caution, unlike a certain former FBI agent that had more damaged vehicles charged to his department that any two other sections put together. Not to mention the number of cell phones, and flashlights," Walter said, and punched Fox's arm playfully. That brought a round of snickers for everyone, including the Gunmen, and even Maggie Scully, all of which were familiar with Mulder's history with company cars. "At least, if he had crashed it he more than likely wouldn't have blamed it on a conspiracy." 

"Go right ahead and make fun everyone, it wouldn't be the first time," Fox said smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I think I'll go hide in the kitchen now." 

Alex glanced at Walter, and saw that the older man was as confused with Fox's reaction to the teasing as he was. "Do you think I can get something to eat? You know what they say about not drinking soda on an empty stomach." 

"There are sandwiches on the table back there, and there is hot-dogs and burgers out on the patio," John said, "Help yourself." 

"Thanks," Alex said, and looked around the room to where John was pointing. 

"If you don't feel like mingling you can always keep me company, Alex," Dana said, noting his hesitation. 

"I might just take you up on that," he said smiling, and left to get the food. 

"Thank you, Dana," Walter said, grateful that she was taking it upon herself to show the rest of the group that she didn't hold grudges against Alex Krycek. "It means a lot to me." 

"Why don't you go see what's with Mulder." 

"You noticed too." 

"That's why the put the I in FBI," she said smiling up at him. 

* * *

"What's up?" 

"Uh? What do you mean?" Fox asked, as he took the ice-tray out of the freezer to refill his glass. 

"You know exactly what I mean," Walter said stopping him so they could talk, "What upset you in there?" 

"Nothing upset me Walter. I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Remember our rules Fox. I know you are lying, and that is unacceptable." 

Fox sighed deeply, and said, "Oh, I remember the rules alright, Walter. But it seems that you don't. Fine, have it your way. I just thought that maybe, just maybe now that I'm out of the FBI, my reputation would stop following me. That people would no longer see me as a joke, now that I have been proven right, and that people take me seriously. I guess I thought you took me seriously. I guess what they say about never assuming anything is right. It makes an ass of you and me, although in this case it was just me. If you'll excuse me, I have to say my good-byes. I'll meet you, and Alex back at the house." 

Walter, was too stunned for a moment to say anything, but recovered enough to grab Fox's arm, and stop his departure, "Fox, please can't we talk about this. I'm so sorry, I was just kidding. You really can't think that I don't respect you. Please." 

Fox, saw the true distress on Walter's chocolate colored eyes and took pity on him, "Walter, we'll talk at home. I need to go for a walk just to clear my head. We are fine, it just hurts a little, and I have to get over it, which I will if you give me the time. Okay? Remember one of our rules is to communicate, and we will, but I need this time to get my thoughts in order." 

* * *

Skinner-Mulder-Krycek Residence  
April 13th 

"I'm glad I went tonight," Alex said as he and Walter entered the house. 

"I'm glad you decided to come too, Alex," Walter said slowly, not really paying attention to his companion. "I think a lot of people changed their mind about you tonight," 

"Walter, he'll be fine," Alex said hugging the larger man, "You'll see, he'll be the same old Fox in no time. Like he said, he just needs a little time. Why don't you go upstairs and..." 

He was interrupted in mid-sentence by the key turning in the lock. A second later Fox made his entrance. "Hey guys, you been home long?" 

"No, just walked in. How are you?" Alex asked, looking at him intently. 

Fox shrugged, and smiled, "I'm fine. Walter, I want to apologize to you for over-reacting back there. I don't know what came over me, tired, I guess." 

"Fox, I'm sorry I upset you by what I said. You have to believe that." 

"I do, Walter," Fox said, rubbing his face with his hand, "Really, I'm over it." 

"I broke our rules Fox. I failed to respect you, and I...I need...need to...need to be punished," Walt said, staring at the floor the whole time. He was blushing all the way to the top of his head. 

Both Fox and Alex stared at him in surprise. "Walter that's not..." 

"Please Fox, I need you to know how sorry I am." 

"The look on your face tells me that, sweetheart," Fox said kindly as he ran his hand gently over Walter's cheek. "I'm okay, really." 

"But I'm not," Walter said pulling back, "I can't believe that I would do something so stupid, so hurtful. I made you think I didn't respect you, when I think you are the smartest, most decent human being in..." 

"Fox," Alex interrupted, "Why don't you and I have a talk about this? Walter, you can wait upstairs in my room." Fox looked at Alex in surprise, but the look in the younger man's face told him to go along with his orders. "Walter, wait with your nose in the corner." 

Walter's eyes grew wide in surprise, but after a moment he nodded, and took the stairs two at a time. 

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Alex suggested, and Fox followed him. 

"I don't want to punish him, Alex," Fox said as soon as they sat down, "I was the one that overreacted. It was silly." 

"Fox, you know what an honorable man our Walter is," Alex said, "He is not just paying lip service about this guilt thing. He truly feels rotten about making you feel bad. You should have seen him after you left. He hid in the kitchen, and wouldn't come out for the rest of the party. He was so ashamed, not even Scully could talk him out of there. Except for the fact that there were other agents there I think he would have broken down, and cried." 

"Alex, he really didn't do anything that awful," Fox said, shaking his head, "Yes, I was hurt, but it was nothing I haven't experienced before. Even from Walter himself, when we worked together. He doubted me for a long time. I know he doesn't anymore." 

"Fox, I think he needs this more than you think, and not necessarily for the reasons you think." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When we set the rules last week, I don't think Walter ever thought he would be the one to break them, and certainly not in the position to be punished. I think that he feels we hold him at a different standard that we do ourselves, and that we might grow to resent his difference in status." 

"When did you get so smart, little boy?" Fox said pulling Alex into a kiss. 

"I learned from my elders, Old Geezer," Alex replied smiling into the kiss. "So what do we do?" 

"Well, a rule was broken so he gets a spanking, and his mouth washed out with soap. Although I feel pretty silly doing that to Walter." 

"We all agreed Fox, even if it does sound silly. So you ready?" 

"I really hate this," Fox said, but let Alex pull him off the seat, and lead him up the stairs. 

* * *

Fox cleared his throat, not trusting his voice, "Walter, come here," he said trying to sound as commanding as possible. Walter had been standing with his nose to the corner as instructed, back ramrod straight, arms at his side. He turned around, and faced his younger lovers. He kept his gaze down as he walked to stand in front of Fox. "Walter, look at me," Mulder said gently, and when Skinner hesitated, he pulled his face up with a finger under the chin. "Walter, although I don't feel that you truly deserve this punishment both Alex and I agree that you broke a rule. So here is what's gonna happen. You are going over my knee, and get your butt warmed. Then you get the Ivory bar in the mouth, and stand in the corner for fifteen minutes, pants down. After you rinse, you go to bed, and it's over. We forget about it." 

"That...that's it?" Walter asked swallowing slowly. He had expected something harsher. 

"Walter, it's more than what I think you deserve. If we are going to live together, we need to let things roll off our backs. If we live in fear of hurting each other's feelings all the time we won't have any fun." 

"So why are you punishing me?" Walter asked, confused. 

"According to Professor Krycek here," Fox said, smiling at the youngest member of the trio, who was standing quietly to the side, "You need to feel that we are all equal in this relationship, and that we don't look to you to be our disciplinarian. Alex thinks that because of his spanking last week you think we might see you in that role, and aren't happy about it." 

"But you spanked him too?" 

"But you are the oldest, and you have always been in a position of control," Alex broke in, "Hell, you were my supervisor for a time, and Fox's for a hell of a lot longer. You can't help it Walter, you radiate command and discipline from every pore." 

"And that's bad?" Walter asked, confused. 

"No, but I think this episode just brought to light the fact that you might need to feel that we are all equal in this relationship," Fox explained. "So it's up to you Walter. We can leave it at just this conversation, or we can go on with the punishment as I detailed before. Your call, we'll play it your way, Walter." 

Walter looked at Fox then at Alex and saw nothing but love reflected in their eyes. He also saw that no matter his decision that love would not disappear. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he had come to his decision. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'll take door number two. I hurt you, and yes, I didn't mean to, but I still did. And you are both right that I need this to balance out my position in this household, so..." 

"So take off your jeans, and come stand by me while I sit on the bed," Fox instructed as he sat down. 

Walter, took off his belt, and unzipped his jeans, shimming them down his long legs, and finally stepping out of them. Left only in his socks, boxers, and shirt, he moved to stand to Fox's right and looked down expectantly, not sure what to do next. 

"Get on your knees, and then lean over my lap," Fox instructed gently, and helped guide him into position. "That's good. You comfortable?" 

Looking over his shoulder as he settled his chest on the bed, Walter could not help but quip, "Oh yeah, this is one of my favorite positions. Owww, what was that for?" 

"I don't think you want to be smart ass right now, Walter," Fox said sternly, "Although you will have a smarting ass in a couple of minutes. Oh, and by the way remember what you told Alex. Don't try to be all strong and macho. If you want to cry, then cry, neither one of us would think any less of you. So let's get started. Walter, what is this spanking for?" Fox said as he lowered the boxers past Skinner's taut buttocks, and pushed the shirt to half way up his back. 

Realizing that this was actually going to happen, and he had no choice, or way out, Walter took a deep breath and began to list his sins, perceived or real. "I was thoughtless, and said things that were hurtful, and...owww...and...and I am sorry ...owwww...I'm really sorry...I hurt...you." 

"That's enough, Walter," Fox said, "You don't have to keep talking. This will be over soon, baby." Fox continued to rain slap after slap on the upturned backside on his lap. He didn't follow a pattern, but landed quite a few on the sit spot. Tomorrow was Saturday, and Walter didn't have to work, so he would have plenty of time to recover. "Let go Walter, it's alright, we love you, and nothing is ever going to change that." 

Walter did let go, and began to whimper into the bedspread. A minute later he was sobbing, and soon after was crying. When Fox felt he had gotten through to Walter's deep seeded guilt, he stopped the spanking. He rubbed Walter's back in slow, gentle circles until Walter got his breathing under control. Fox pulled up the boxers, and then helped the older man slide back to his knees, and then stand. Fox stood, and quickly pulled his lover into a hard hug. "It's over now Walter, the spanking is over. Shush." 

Walter sniffled into Fox's shoulder, and held on tight. He stiffened when out the corner of his eye he saw Alex approach them with the bar of Ivory soap. 

"Almost all over, Walter," Fox said softly as he pushed Walter smoothly towards the corner, "Open up." 

Walter looked down at the bar of soap, grimaced, then looked pleadingly at Fox, who stood firm and determined. Slowly Walter opened his mouth, and closed his eyes as Fox placed the soap in his mouth. 

"Bite down, but not too hard." When he was satisfied that Walter was holding onto the soap with enough pressure to press against his tongue, Fox turned him around to face the corner as he had earlier. 

Walter jumped in surprise when he felt Fox's hands at his waistband, and suddenly his boxers were pooled around his ankles. The chill of the night air coming through the open window covered the red buttocks with goosebumps. He concentrated on trying to keep from gagging as the saliva in his mouth mixed with the soap, and began to froth. 

The fifteen minutes he spent in the corner were the longest of Skinner's life. Soon enough he felt the gentle touch of Fox's hand on his shoulder, and saw the open palm placed under his nose, waiting for the soap to drop into it. He quickly complied with the request, and let go of the soap. "Go rinse. Take your time." Fox instructed. 

Five minutes later he was back from the bathroom, having brushed his teeth a half-dozen times in an attempt to get the unpleasant taste out of his mouth. Fox and Alex were waiting for him when he stepped out of the bathroom. Both were smiling, and he saw he had been right about the love in their eyes not fading even one iota after the humiliating punishment he had put himself through. 

"I...I guess it's bed time," Walter said sheepishly, and moved towards the bed. 

"Walter, what are you doing?" Fox asked. 

Walter looked at him in surprise as he replied, "You said that after I rinsed I had to go to bed." 

"I said you would go to bed. I didn't say it was this bed. Your punishment was over with the soaping. I don't see why Alex and I should be punished with your absence from our bed." Fox said, grinning at the expression on the older man's face. "But, if you rather sleep here, in this big lonely bed, instead of between your two loving lovers, who can't wait to spread aloe on your cute little..." 

Fox, never had a chance to finish the sentence since Walter had run out of the room, heading for the master bedroom. 

* * *

Within a minute of entering their bedroom the trio was naked, and in bed. Fox, had been in control so far, and continued calling all the shots as he chose to enter Walter first, and then blow Alex, who still was not able to have anal sex. Krycek, was not happy with the decision, but both Fox and Walter were adamant that they would not risk injuring him before the doctor gave him a clean bill of health. 

"On your hands and knees Walter," Fox commanded, "Alex, you can keep busy by blowing him while I take my pleasure on his cute little ass." He smiled at the happy puppy look that the younger man gave him. "So very beautiful," Fox said, as he looked at the muscular thighs leading to the couple of perfectly formed, if reddened, buttocks in front of him. "I know this is not our usual Walter, but I'll make sure you enjoy it." 

Walter looked over his shoulder and smiled, "I trust you Fox, but I would much prefer that you shut up, and start fucking." 

"Such language from an FBI Deputy Director," Fox said, clucking his tongue, "You heard the man Alex, let's get cracking. Alex?" 

"He, unlike you is...aaaaahhhh...Gods what...what a mouth he has. I'm...I'm glad the braces don't scratch." 

"Hey, wait for me," Fox said, and quickly lubed his erection. He took a couple of minutes to prepare Walter for penetration, not wishing to cause him any discomfort, but Walter was anxious and kept pushing back against his fingers. "Okay big boy, take it easy, I am coming in." Guiding his erection towards the waiting hole, he slid in one swift motion. He heard Walter gasp, and stiffen for a moment, then begin to relax again. This was Fox's cue to begin pounding into him, and he didn't hesitate. Over and over he slid in and out, teasing the older man by changing the angle of each thrust, and hitting his prostate at random times, always surprising his lover. The double attack on his senses, Fox in him, and Alex on his cock, was driving him over the edge. 

"Fox, please baby, please harder, please baby," Walter pleaded, and Fox complied. 

"I'm gonna cum, Walter, I...I can't hold it any more, baby," Fox panted, "Get ready, Alex." With a cry, Fox let go, and came inside Walter, triggering the other man's own orgasm into the waiting mouth of their younger lover. Alex, took all of the salty essence of Walter Skinner with gusto, and spilled hardly a drop. When he felt Walter about to collapse on him, Alex slid out from under him, and lay on his side, watching as Fox's orgasm subsided. Fox's head was thrown back as his back arched, thrusting his cock deep into Walter, who held his position with trembling arms and shaky legs. When Fox was finally sated, he fell forward onto Walter's back pushing him down until his face hit the pillow. 

"That...was great Fox," Walter mumbled into the pillow, "Thank you...both." 

"You are welcome, Snickerdoodle," Fox murmured into his back, "I love you, DeeDee." 

"Love you too, Banshee." 

"Hey you guys, aren't you forgetting something?" Alex asked in mock distress as he pointed to his raging erection. 

"We'd never forget about our little Taz," Walter said, "Give us a minute to recover here though. You've go to remember we aren't as young and spry as you are." 

"Speak for yourself," Fox grumbled as he pulled out, making him whimper at the loss. "You just rest up there, Mister Skinner, I'll get back to you shortly. Now for you young man." He eyed Alex's erection with hunger, and smacked his lips dramatically. "Nectar of the Gods," he muttered as he wrapped his lips around Alex's cock, and began to suck with passion. 

"FOX! You are...incred...indesc...awes...I...don't know...what..." 

"Alex, shut up and let the man work will ya," Walter said, watching the beauty that was Fox Mulder blowing Alex Krycek. 

* * *

Olympic Industries Building  
New York City, New York 

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Aphrodite said dreamily, as Hestia switched the set off, concluding her report. 

"Yes, they are," Artemis agreed just as dreamily. 

"If you two could put your tongues back in your mouths we can continue with the meeting," Ares said gruffly. 

"What's the matter Ari? You jealous that the boys got two lovers each, and you don't," Apollo snickered. 

"Boys, enough," Zeus warned before the teasing could deteriorate into a full out battle. "Who's next?" 

"That will be me, dear husband," Hera said. 

"I guess it is time you took over, since it seems that Scully is about to explode," Zeus said, smiling. "Any plans for her and John?" 

"You are worse than the girls, Zeus," Hera said, laughing, "Wait and see, just wait and see." 

End of Chapter 2   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kendall


End file.
